


Isolation (oneshot)

by Minhollynotreally



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mind Manipulation, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhollynotreally/pseuds/Minhollynotreally
Summary: One week. Stuck in Pandora's box with the guy who took everything from him. His brother, his country, his friends and family, even his political influence.He can't last a week.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Isolation (oneshot)

This was probly the worst thing to happen to Tommy. 

Enclosed space, surrounded by lava and obsidian, and worst of all the only other person in there with him was Dream. The man who brought out the absolute worst in him. Manipulating each other, restricting contact with his friends and family was just the tip of the iceberg with him. Tommy couldn't think of one single situation he was pulled into that wasn't started or controlled by dream. 

He had to be in exile with him for months so he knew that within the one week he was stuck here, Dream would absolutely be able to beak him again.  
_________ 

After what he assumed was days  
of silence, days of sitting at opposite ends of the room and eating nothing but the potatoes they shared, Dream decided to be the first to talk. 

"Tommy-" 

"No no shut up old man. Your nothing but a peice of shit don't talk to me." 

"Your stuck with me for a week Tommy you're gonna have to talk to me at some point." 

"NO SHUT UP I DONT WANNA TALK TO YOU YOUR GONNA FUCK ME UP AGAIN!" 

The room fell quiet, aside from the bubbling lava. 

"Tommy I know that I did some fucked up things belive me, but prison has changed me. Maybe it'll do the same for you." 

"What the fuck do you mean?" Tommy asked with curiosity, but had to be cautious in order to not fall into his traps again. 

"You know I originally wanted you in here. I'm not saying your a bad person or anything Tommy but-" 

"NO SHUT UP SHUT UP I DONT DESERVE TO BE HERE DREAM I A GOOD PERSON YOU FUCKED UP AND THATS WHY YOU'RE HERE I-" Tommy had to stop talking in order to prevent himself from choking on the tears that he had just noticed were trickling down his face. 

Tommy fell to the ground, covering up his face in shame, not wanting the other to see how vulnerable he was. 

Dream walked over to try and comfort him but was immediately interrupted by a choked up sentence. 

"D- don't come over here. I k-know what your go-gonna do. Make me your fuckin puppet again." Tommy was sobbing so much that the sentence seemed almost unintelligible, but Dream was a good listener. 

Dream crouched down to the ground to be on the same level as the boy. 

"Tommy, you need to realize that I was only thinking of doing that for the better of this server. Think about it Tommy, you started the L'manburg war with the drug van and it perished. You burned down George's house down, causing you to be exiled. Everytime, you hurt yourself, and others in the process. I'm just trying to make it better for you and everyone else, you have to understand that Toms." 

Hearing him start to use nicknames felt like some sort of compassion appear in him. He felt like everything Dream just said made sense. It was all his fault. Lmanburg, exile, the end of Lmanburg, all of it. 

He extended his arms out slowly gesturing for a hug, but still had his head laying low, embarrassed to admit that he felt like he needed him again. 

Tommy couldn't tell, but Dream had a smirk under his mask while leaning in to hug him. 

_________ 

Sam had ran back to Pandora's box and quickly went through all of the mechanisms and Redstone. 

He finally reached the final point, which obviously was the pool of lava surrounding the prison. He made way of the lava and pulled the lever for the moving bridge. 

Once the curtain of lava drew away, Sam could only see one figure in the prison. 

He could only make out a orange jumpsuit and a smiling mask, which somehow was laced with the feeling of suspicion. 

He walking up to him with anger in his eyes. He grabbed him by the collar and was clearly fuming. 

"WHERE IS TOMMY, DREAM. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM." Sam's voice was stern and monotone, but full of emotion. 

He suddenly recognized the tall and skinny physique. He let go and almost shocked. 

"T-tommy? Why? He hurt you, why would you help him escape? 

Tommy took of the mask, smiling like it was a victory. 

For him, he believed he won.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not very satisfied with how I wrote the ending but I wanted to post it before the expected livestream on Sunday :).


End file.
